No me retes
by Haruno SB
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke pasan su primera noche juntos y todo gracias a... ¿Naruto? One-Shot. Advertencia: Lemon (Mayores de 18)


**No me retes**

* * *

Nota: Este One-Shot está inspirado en un doujinshi, no coloco el nombre del autor porque de verdad no lo encontré. Así como es inspirado en un doujinshi que no es de mi propiedad, le incluí varias partes de mi autoría. Los personajes presentes pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

* * *

Sasuke se despertó y estaba acostado, sintió algo raro encima de él, un peso no reconocido. Decidió abrir los ojos e inmediatamente presencio un intenso dolor de cabeza.

-Maldición- Exclamo al momento de llevarse una mano a la frente intentando aliviar el dolor, en vano.

Miro hacia su cuerpo y se encontró con su torso desnudo y un bulto o mejor dicho una persona responsable de dicho peso encima de él.

- _Maldito Naruto_ \- Pensó.

Sasuke quedo mudo ¿Qué había pasado ahí? ¿Por qué estaba desnudo? ¿Y en una habitación rosada con blanco?

FlashBack:

-A que no me ganas Teme- Exclamó el rubio tomando de una botella de sake mientras ambos estaban sentados en la barra de Ichiraku.

-Hmp. Idiota te emborracharas y no creo que a Hinata le guste eso- Respondió en tono burlón.

-Hinata me quiere borracho, sobrio o como este- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para luego retomar su actividad con la botella de sake. –¿O es que tantas excusas son por qué tienes miedo a emborracharte antes que yo? ¿Tienes miedo Sa-su-ke?- Dijo haciendo cara de gato asustadizo burlándose de su amigo quien ya se encontraba molesto por lo dicho.

-Maldito idiota- Murmuro –Viejo sírvame una botella de sake- Pidió al dueño de la tienda Ichiraku.

-¡Voy!- Respondió el señor sonriente y dicho esto se adentro en el área de las bebidas para buscar el pedido del pelinegro.

-Así me gusta Teme- Grito Naruto efusivo.

-Aquí está el sake- Pronuncio el dueño del local extendiendo la botella y unos vasos –No se emborrachen antes de pagarme ¿eh?- Dijo en tono burlón.

-Tranquilo viejo- Respondió Naruto sonriente.

A Sasuke le pareció extraña la actitud de Naruto y la del señor pero prefirió ignorarlos al menos por esa vez. Comenzó con su botella de sake, al terminarla pidieron otra, y otra, y otra más… Y así sucesivamente, hasta que entrada la noche y cuando ya ambos estaban notablemente borrachos comenzaron a charlar de cosas sin sentido.

-Si teme, amo a esa mujer de verdad. Casarme con ella fue lo mejor que pude hacer en mi vida, en especial porque todas las noches nosotros...- Murmuraba Naruto a Sasuke, pero antes de que continuara el pelinegro prefirió callarlo.

-Cállate idiota. A mí no me interesan los detalles que tengas para dar-. Expresó.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Solo diré que no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de haberme casado ya que fue con Hinata-chan… -Suspiro -A veces pienso que no me la merezco- Dijo bajando la cabeza en un gesto triste.

-Y no creo que te la merezcas- Dijo burlonamente Sasuke. –Pero ella te eligió y eso es lo que tiene que importarte- Dijo en tono serio pero feliz por su amigo en el fondo.

-Tienes razón Teme… hablando de eso ¿Tú estás hablando en tono romántico? ¿Qué bicho te pico?- Dijo Naruto rompiendo a carcajadas.

-Tú eres el que esta borracho y sentimental, no yo.- Dijo seriamente el Uchiha.

-Pero tú me sigues la corriente… A ver no te hagas el desentendido… -Decía el rubio mientras le daba unos leves codazos al azabache, quién no los recibió nada bien y termino plantándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Maldito Teme!- Dijo mientras se sobaba la zona afectada. –Ya hablando en serio- Adopto una compostura que cualquiera que lo viese ni se imaginaria que Naruto estaba borracho como nunca en su vida -¿Cómo vas con Sakura-chan?-

-¿Cómo voy de qué? No seas idiota- Bufo el pelinegro.

-Tú no seas idiota ¿Cuándo lo aceptaras?- Pregunto aún serio el rubio.

-¿Según tú que debo aceptar?- Pregunto el pelinegro de mala gana.

-Que te gusta Sakura-chan… No seas malo con ella es una mujer como pocas, así que o le admites lo que sientes por ella, Sasuke... O le dejas de hacer falsas ilusiones. No se lo merece- Explicó el rubio muy serio para el gusto del Uchiha.

-Hmp. Metete en tus asuntos- Respondió.

-Eso hago, Sakura-chan es como una hermana para mí así que ella entra en mis asuntos.-

-¿Dejaras el tema o no?- Pregunto ya malhumorado el pelinegro.

-Vale, lo dejare… Por hoy- Sonrio y volvió a ser el Naruto de costumbre.

Se les acabo la 4ta botella de sake. Y pidieron otra, que terminaron poco después.

Ya ambos sentían las consecuencias de beber tanto, mareo, visión borrosa, y los cachetes calientes producto del sonrojo ocasionado por el alcohol. Pero de los dos el más afectado era Naruto quien casi se cae al bajar del banquito de la barra, Sasuke se encontraba similar pero él sabia disimular su borrachera, por lo menos más que Naruto. Le pagaron la cuenta al señor de Ichiraku y salieron del local.

-Ya debo irme, es tarde y Hinata-chan me espera- Dijo el rubio poniendo cara de enamorado y de ¿pervertido? Si, de pervertido. Ya Sasuke conocía lo que estaba pensando.

-Te acompaño Dobe, en tu estado no podrás saltar un tejado sin dejar los dientes en el piso- Propusó en tono de burla.

-Maldito teme, ¡No me jodas! Yo me voy solo.- Aclaro flexionando sus piernas, preparándose para saltar al tejado más cercano rumbo a su casa –Nos vemos- Se despidió y salto. La verdad es que a pesar de su evidente borrachera si podía saltar los tejados sin caerse.

-Al final gané- Dijo el Uchiha encaminándose a su casa en medio de la noche.

Iba a paso lento por las apenas alumbradas calles de Konoha, por el silencio de la noche y las solitarias calles concluyó que ya debía ser tarde.

Siguió su camino pero se detuvo en el acto al cruzar y encontrarse con una pareja de aldeanos en un banquito besándose, tocándose en zonas no públicas y diciéndose una y otra vez cuanto se amaban en medio de su excitación. El Uchiha quedo perplejo aunque su rostro no cambio en lo más mínimo, decidió ir por otra calle para no _INTERRUMPIR._

Salto un tejado, cruzo a la izquierda y por ahí siguió su camino. En el trayecto no podía borrar la escena vista pero lo que más le afectaba era lo que había escuchado. Él no se imaginaba en una situación así, simplemente le parecía patético, para él decir "Te amo" era una humillación. Entonces recordó lo hablado con Naruto horas atrás en el Ichiraku –No puedo decirle- Susurro para sí mismo – _¿Que estará haciendo ahora?-_ se pregunto internamente.

Luego de pensarlo mucho decidió averiguarlo por sí mismo e ir a la casa de la ojijade.

Luego de cambiar de dirección y saltar varios tejados se detuvo en la casa de la pelirosa y se asomo por la ventana de su cuarto, las luces estaban encendidas pero la habitación estaba vacía, pensó que de seguro ella estaría en el baño o en la cocina. Así que sin pensarlo muy bien decidió ir a la puerta de la entrada de la casa y tocar. Efectivamente el alcohol si le había afectado ya que de otra manera no tocaría la puerta de la casa de Sakura y menos tan tarde, podría conseguirse con sus padres y seguramente se molestarían. Y con toda razón ¿Quién visita a su hija a mitad de la noche y en estado de semi-ebriedad?

No pensó en nada de eso en su momento, su instinto lo llevo a tocar la puerta.

Toco un par de veces, pero nadie contestaba así que pensó que tal vez la casa estaba vacía o estarían dormidos. Cuando se dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar, escucho unos pasos provenientes de dentro de la casa y luego silencio, se imagino que nadie abriría la puerta de su casa a esa hora y que de seguro el papá o la mamá de Sakura estaban asomados por el ojo de la puerta intentando averiguar con la poca luz que no mucho les ayudaba a reconocer la figura que estaba afuera. Escucho que comenzaban a quitar los seguros de la puerta y acto seguido la puerta se abrió lentamente. Se paralizó, ahora que lo pensaba si los padres de Sakura abrían la puerta ¿Qué diría? _Señor o señora Haruno, toque a esta hora porque quiero ver a su hija, ya me asome_ _ _en su habitación_ y no se encuentra _ ¡No! Por supuesto que no podría decir eso. Pero para su tranquilidad quien abrió la puerta fue Sakura, en pijama de sweater con pantalón corto y el cabello húmedo que despedía un agradable olor a cerezos, que a la vista del Uchiha no se veía ni olía nada mal.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Estás herido?- Pregunto preocupada la pelirosa.

-Hmp, no.- Fue lo que respondió para calmarla.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto apenada.

-Solo quise pasar, iba de camino a mi casa pero vi a unos hombres merodeando cerca y quise saber si estaban bien- Mintió.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- Sakura salió de la casa y salto al tejado, a los segundos ya estaba de regreso –No vi a nadie Sasuke-kun-.

-Tsk- Hizo un extraño ruido con su lengua, ya no sabía que decirle para excusar su presencia en su casa y a esa hora.

-¿Seguro que estas bien Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto la pelirosa acercándose a él. –Hueles a…- Pareció buscar la palabra para describir el olor del Uchiha y cuando la encontró se sorprendió ¿Sasuke había bebido? ¿Sería otra competencia con Naruto? Era lo más seguro ya que Sasuke no era de los hombres que tomaban hasta que cierto rubio lo retaba insistentemente.

-¿Podrías darme algo de agua?- Pregunto el Uchiha evitando la acusación por parte de Sakura.

Aún estaban afuera de la casa así que ella le pidió que pasara, y él le hizo caso.

Llegaron a la sala, ella se precipito a la cocina para buscar el vaso de agua que le había pedido el pelinegro. Al volver a la sala Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los muebles cerca de una lámpara que alumbraba su rostro y lo hacía ver como un ángel, para los ojos de Sakura. Se deshizo de sus pensamientos y le entrego el vaso de agua al Uchiha, él lo tomo de un solo trago y le pregunto -¿Tus padres no se molestan de que este aquí a esta hora? Será mejor irme- explico.

-E-ellos no se encuentran- Dijo la pelirosa nerviosamente mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo intentando ocultar el rubor que se había apoderado de sus mejillas. –Están de viaje, llegan mañana.- Explico aún con la mirada dirigida al suelo.

A Sasuke le pareció insinuante las palabras de Sakura pero al mirarla se dio cuenta de que no, en lo absoluto. Ver a Sakura cabizbaja mirando el suelo como si eso fuese lo más interesante del mundo lo hizo comprender que no, que ella no era de las mujeres que hacían insinuaciones y menos de las que él se imaginaba y en el fondo quería que hiciera.

-Lo mejor es que me retire- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Sasuke-kun- levanto la cabeza y lo miro entonces noto que sus cachetes estaban como tomates, eso le produjo cierto sentimiento de ternura que obviamente no expreso. –Estas bebido…- Murmuro la pelirosa –Espera que busque una pastilla que te ayudara a llevar mejor la resaca mañana- Él asintió, en el fondo le gustaba que ella siempre se preocupara por él. –Voy por ella- dijo subiendo las escaleras de su casa para dirigirse a su habitación, en el trayecto la intensa mirada de Sasuke la siguió, no tardo mucho en bajar de regreso. –Aquí esta Sasuke-kun pero déjame buscarte agua para que la tomes- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, de nuevo.

Sasuke se volvió a sentar, ella era genial _-Simplemente genial_.- pensó.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de la pelirosa quien tenía en una mano el vaso con agua y en la otra semi-empuñada la pastilla.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo al momento de tenderle la pastilla y el vaso con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas aún coloradas.

Sasuke no aguanto más, la acerco a él tomándola por las muñecas y en ese momento el vaso cayó de la mano de la pelirosa al igual que la pastilla, pero no le importo.

Con cierta precisión y paciencia la recostó en el sofá. Mientras se deleitaba con la cara de sorpresa de la que sería ahora su pelirosa y como su cara se tornaba de un rojo intenso. Se posicionó encima de ella con cuidado de no recargarle su peso.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Q-qué haces?- Pregunto tartamudeando ante el acto del Uchiha.

Él no le respondió solo le dedico una mirada seductora, ella tembló. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al notar como el Uchiha la miraba intensamente. Una mirada que expresaba lo que él quería hacerle y a lo que ella no sabía si tendría la suficiente voluntad de resistirse, después de todo era Sasuke Uchiha, y como si su físico no le hiciera las cosas difíciles era el hombre al que ella amaba y había amado desde niña.

Otro escalofrió la recorrió cuando él se inclino hacia su oído y le susurro –Te deseo SA-KU-RA- Y se detuvo a oler su cuello y cabello de manera seductora.

Ella aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando Sasuke estaba sobre ella y le había dicho que la deseaba, algo que había soñado muchas veces pero que no se comparaba a lo que era sentir su respiración en la oreja al decirlo.

Algo la hizo despabilar de sus pensamientos en ese instante, sintió como Sasuke posaba sus manos sobre el borde de su sweater, para luego subirlo un poco y tocar su plano abdomen sin nada que lo evitara.

Lo toco con mucha delicadeza, haciendo pequeños círculos con las yemas de los dedos.

El pelinegro la miro al rostro luego de estar un rato tocándole el abdomen y lo que vio le encanto. Sakura seguía sonrojada pero ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión en sus labios parecidos a una sonrisa y eso no significaba más que ella estaba disfrutando de sus caricias.

Así que tomando su expresión como luz verde en un semáforo, prosiguió.

Levanto su sweater hasta llegar a la parte de sus senos y siguio acariciando su piel.

-Sasuke-kun detente... Esto no está bien- Dijo la pelirosa cuando notó que Sasuke seguía subiendo sus manos hasta posicionarse sobre sus senos.

-No está bien Sakura, lo sé. Pero es lo que yo quiero… Tu… ¿Lo quieres también?- Pregunto al momento de atrapar sus pequeños senos en sus manos y comenzarlos a masajear aún por encima del sujetador, que para su sorpresa muy grata era negro, un color que a él le encantaba y además a ella le sentaba muy bien.

Sakura se tenso al instante ante el tacto de esas frías manos en sus senos pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba, le gustaba mucho que él la tocara así y se dejo hacer, hasta que la razón hizo acto de presencia en su interior, indicándole que aún si le gustaba lo que él hacia, eso estaba mal.

–Sasuke-kun detente- Logro articular entre suspiros pesados.

Él no se detuvo al contrario, se abalanzo sobre ella y le dio un beso en los labios, el primer beso de ambos. Para Sakura había sido su primer beso el cual le supero por mucho sus expectativas. Para Sasuke no era el primer beso que daba, pero si era el primer beso que le hacía sentir tantas cosas en su interior.

Con la llegada de ese beso que luego se profundizo entrelazando sus lenguas en una danza salvaje que a ambos volvía locos, la cordura de Sakura se fue de paseo.

Terminaron ese primer beso, para luego darse el segundo, el tercero y más… Sasuke le delineaba los labios con su caliente lengua y eso a Sakura le encantaba. Pero no quería ser la única que sintiera eso tan perturbadoramente placentero así que el siguiente beso también fue delineado pero esta vez por la lengua de Sakura en los labios de Sasuke, quien soltó un gruñido. La lengua de Sakura era cálida, húmeda y se podría decir que hasta dulce.

Siguieron con sus besos por unos segundos hasta que Sakura llevo sus manos a su espalda y comenzó a tocar de manera torpe pero que a él igualmente le encantaba. Entonces el pelinegro rompió el beso dejando insatisfecha a la Haruno quién lo miro entre sorprendida y con reproche.

-¿Segura que quieres seguir?- Pregunto jadeante, haría de todo menos lastimar a Sakura.

Pero para su sorpresa ella solo le sonrió tiernamente, se incorporo sobre sus codos para quedar más cerca del rostro de él y en un acto repentino se abalanzo a besarlo nuevamente. Ahora siendo ella quien levantara de a poco su camisa en un intento sigiloso por despojarlo de ella. Cuando ambos se separaron de tan excitante beso ella se acerco a su oído –Quiero seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias- le susurro con una mezcla de timidez y seducción que pareció prenderle fuego al cuerpo del pelinegro quien ya comenzaba a sentir como su pantalón le quedaba pequeño ante tales acciones por parte de ella.

La volvió a recostar sobre el sofá quedando nuevamente encima de ella, recorriéndola con sus manos por todo el cuerpo.

La inclino un poco hacia él, para facilitar lo que haría más adelante. Despojarla de su sweater que en esos momentos era un gran estorbo.

Ella se dejo hacer, se inclino y rompiendo el beso se incorporo para facilitarle la tarea.

Sasuke no desaprovecho tal oportunidad y deslizo rápidamente el sweater de su cuerpo y lo lanzó a sus espaldas sin importarle realmente donde caía dicha prenda.

No espero más y fue directo al broche del sujetador de Sakura y con una agilidad impresionante logro quitar el sujetador negro, que tuvo un destino similar al del sweater.

Ella se acerco más a él, en un intento por ocultar su desnudez y besándolo nuevamente. Él entonces se alejo de ella y quedo sentado de frente, ella abrió sus ojos en un claro gesto de sorpresa y se cubrió con sus manos sus pechos, avergonzada.

El pelinegro entendió lo que ella sentía, después de todo él ya la había despojado de dos prendas y él seguía completamente vestido, así que se quito su camisa quedando en igualdad de condiciones. Ella lo miró aún sorprendida, intentando convencerse de que era real lo que pasaba y que no estaba soñando.

Sasuke dirigió sus manos a los senos de la chica apartando en el camino las manos de ella y tocándolos insistentemente, masajeándolos y encerrando sus pezones entre sus dedos sutilmente. Cada vez lo sentia más erecto entre sus dedos. Sakura por su parte se encontraba avergonzada cubriendo su boca y un poco su rostro con las manos que el Uchiha anteriormente había retirado de sus senos, la vergüenza no era por estar en esa situación al contrario en su interior se sentía feliz, la vergüenza era porque sabría que pronto no podría aguantar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca al ser testigo de esas caricias tan precisas y placenteras que el hombre que ella amaba le daba.

Y no resistió más, dejo escapar un sonoro gemido que hizo que el Uchiha la mirara a los ojos y una especie de sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Ella intento callarlos posando su mano en su boca, él no la dejo –Déjame escucharte- Le pidió con voz ronca mientras la miraba intensamente, ella accedió. Y volvió a gemir rendida antes sus caricias.

El pelinegro le dejo de acariciar los senos luego de unos minutos y se dirigió a su cadera, empezó a deslizar el short de pijama que aún tenia encima, para ese momento ya ella había admitido estar a su merced, Sasuke termino de despojarla del short y acto seguido comenzó a acariciar sus piernas en las partes que anteriormente cubría la prenda –Ahhhh- Sakura gimió al sentir sus manos en la parte interna de sus muslos muy cerca de una zona peligrosa y que desde hace rato estaba siendo humedecida.

No espero mucho más y le retiro la braga de color negro, ella instintivamente se cubrió su zona íntima al igual como lo había hecho con sus senos.

Pero él rapidamente se acomodo entre sus piernas rozando sus intimidades, aunque aún conservaba el pantalón ella pudo sentir su potente erección rozar con su vagina una y otra vez –Ahhhh- Fascinados, gimieron al unísono, aquello era simplemente perfecto. Seguían rozando sus cuerpos al momento que él besaba uno de sus senos y le creaba cosquillas con su lengua traviesa mientras el otro lo masajeaba circularmente, extasiado con su suavidad. No paso mucho tiempo cuando su entrepierna le empezó a doler, se incorporo nuevamente y se desabrocho el pantalón, quitándoselos en un movimiento rápido conjunto con su bóxer gris.

Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo y sonrojarse, lo que había sentido no estaba para nada alejado de la realidad, con el Uchiha frente a ella completamente desnudo pudo notar un pene, grande, erguido y rosado pero más que nada apetitoso ante sus ojos.

Se relamió los labios, inconscientemente lo había mirado fijamente durante un rato y eso le encanto al pelinegro quien gimió al rozar sus intimidades sin nada de por medio. Quería hacerla suya, quería hacerla suya ahora, pero no debía ser brusco. Así que siguió rozando sus intimidades un rato más provocando sonoros suspiros, gemidos y gruñidos. Notó que la intimidad de ella ya había sido lubricada pero aún así quería que se humedeciera más, comenzó a pasar su pene que ya comenzaba a botar el liquido pre-seminal y lo deslizo de arriba hacia abajo por los pliegues rosados de ella –Sa-sasuke-kun- gimió su nombre.

Dejo de deslizar su pene por sus pliegues para ahora dejarle ese trabajo a su mano quien acariciaba insistentemente esa zona sintiendo como se le humedecían cada vez más los dedos, se decidió a ingresar un dedo en su interior ella dio un pequeño brinco en el sofá.

-Sasuke-kun... Con cuidado por favor- Gimió.

Él le hizo caso penetrándola con sus dedos con movimientos lentos y acertados, se adentraba y luego salía de su interior sintiendo lo estrecha que era Sakura, ingreso un segundo y luego un tercer dedo en su interior y ella volvió a gemir pero esta vez con más intensidad –Sa-sasuke ahhhhhh- Y arqueo su espalda. Él solo se acerco a su oído y le susurro roncamente producto de la excitación –Me encanta que digas mi nombre entre gemidos pero si lo haces así de fuerte... Nos va a escuchar toda la aldea- Le lamio la oreja y mordió su lóbulo. Ella se sintió nuevamente avergonzada.

Saco sus dedos de el interior de Sakura y se los lamió, ella lo miraba estupefacta. Se posiciono entre sus piernas, ella las abrió un poco más para facilitarle el trabajo aún si en esa posición el tenia una muy nítida visión de su feminidad.

Y lo inevitable llego, él la comenzó a penetrar suavemente pero el interior de Sakura se oponía fuertemente así que tuvo que utilizar un poco de fuerza física con cuidado de no ser brusco hasta que ya tenía todo el glande en su interior –Que estrecha estas- gruño deslizándose más hacia su interior.

Sakura sentía dolor, mucho dolor así que arrugo su entrecejo y cerró los ojos, cuando Sasuke llego al himen y lo rompió ella grito.

-Ya pasara el dolor- Le dijo al momento de acariciarle la mejilla y secando con su dedo las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir de la kunoichi.

Se mantuvo quieto por unos minutos que para él fueron eternos, quería embestirla una y otra vez pero sabía que como era su primera vez debía dolerle como los mil demonios.

Un leve movimiento por parte de ella –Ya puedes seguir Sasuke-kun- Le dijo al abrir los ojos. El comenzó a deslizarse lentamente de adentro hacia afuera, no paso mucho hasta que se vio en la necesidad de aumentar el ritmo y así lo hizo.

Sakura había relajado su ceño y ya no gritaba, gemía.

-Sasuke ahhhhh- Gimió excitada la pelirosa.

-Sa-sakura- Gimió el también.

Ella se apoyo en sus hombros y le enterró las uñas, dejándole marcas visibles en los hombros y espalda.

Se abrazo a su cuello elevándose un poco mientras seguía sintiendo las embestidas del pelinegro. El poso sus manos en el borde del mueble en busca de equilibrio, sus cuerpos sudaban y sus pechos subían y bajaban sin control, producto de la fatiga que sentían, aún así no descansaron.

Sakura se retorció en el sofá, volvió a arañar la espalda del Uchiha y nuevamente gimió su nombre –Sasuke-kun ahhhh… me siento…- logro articular entre jadeos.

-Es...- El pelinegro gruño –El orgasmo… esta cerca…- Pronuncio con voz ronca.

Bastaron 2 embestidas más y juntos llegaron al clímax, ella se vino para él y él para ella, soltando su esperma en su interior.

 _-Caliente… espesó…-_ Pensó la pelirosa.

El salió de ella luego de unos minutos de recuperar su aliento. Rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo, ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura instintivamente. La tuvo en brazos cargada hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde la recostó boca arriba y se volvió a poner sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla, le dio otros besos apasionados hasta que hablo –Voltéate- pidió ronco. Sakura lo miro sorprendida luego bajo su mirada a su entrepierna viendo una nueva y enorme erección en el pelinegro, con algo de temor se volteo haciendo caso a las palabras del Uchiha.

Al voltearse sintió un peso ligero sobre ella, Sasuke estaba encima besándole el cuello y fue descendiendo a su espalda dejando marcas de saliva en su recorrido. Llego hasta sus redondas nalgas las cuales acaricio para luego crear figuras con su lengua sobre ellas. Sakura gimió.

Continuo proporcionándole caricias a sus nalgas con su boca, besandola, mordiendola, una mano se deslizo entre la cama y el cuerpo de Sakura y comenzó a masajear nuevamente su zona intima dándole mayor atención al clítoris y con su otra mano acariciaba su espalda.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas encima de ella, le abrió delicadamente las piernas a la pelirosa y volvió a penetrarla sintiendo su lubricación facilitarle el trabajo provocando sonoros jadeos en ambos. – _Se siente realmente bien estar dentro de ella-_

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas para luego aumentar a un ritmo casi desenfrenado que a ambos los hacía enloquecer a la vez que los acercaba a un nuevo orgasmo.

Sus cuerpos se perlaron por el sudor, ella se puso de rodillas, sosteniéndose con sus brazos sobre la cama y siguieron en su proceso de embestir y recibir embestidas, los gemidos no cesaron y ella apoyo una mano sobre la cama y con la otra le acaricio el rostro aún de espaldas, escucho varios gruñidos por parte de él y eso la puso feliz. Entre penetraciones y caricias llegaron al segundo orgasmo, quedando nuevamente exhaustos. Recuperando la respiración, ella boca abajo y el encima sin salir de su interior aún.

Fin del FlashBack.

Se agarro nuevamente su cabeza cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el seño. Entonces pudo divisar con claridad el rostro de Sakura encima de él, cubierta por una sabana, no era necesario ser adivino para saber que estaban desnudos, ambos y en la habitación de ella.

-¿Qué diablos?- Se pregunto al ver el rostro de la kunoichi durmiendo plácidamente sobre él. Suspiro.

FlashBack:

Seguían en la misma posición por la llegada del último orgasmo y Sakura habló –Sasuke-kun… ¿Estás cansado?- Pregunto inocentemente.

El bufó –Un poco, pero ya se me pasara- Dijo a la vez que salía del interior de ella y se acostaba a su lado.

Ella tuvo una excelente vista de ese pene que la habia llevado a la gloria 2 veces, ya no estaba erecto pero seguia apetitoso antes sus ojos, lo mejor de todo es que Sasuke no se cubria ni hacia ademanes de querer hacerlo, le gustaba que ella lo mirara. Ambos quedaron acostados en la cama, ella se volteo y se incorporo sobre sus codos para mirarlo con claridad, entonces luego de una larga pelea interna decidió pasar una mano por el pecho desnudo de Sasuke recorriéndolo con pequeños círculos provocados por sus dedos.

Sasuke al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos y la miro -¿Qué quieres hacer?- Pregunto sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Etooo… Yo…- Nuevamente los colores le subieron al rostro, suspiro profundamente por lo que iba a decir –Yo quiero… darte placer- Término a la vez que se sentaba sobre él y esperaba una respuesta.

-Ya era hora- Pronuncio autosuficiente.

Ella se inclino para besarlo en los labios y cuello, se sentía nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Deslizo sigilosamente su mano derecha hasta el miembro del Uchiha el cual ya se estaba poniendo duro nuevamente. Sasuke gruño al sentir las delicadas manos de ella sobre su pene.

Sakura comenzó a subir y a bajar su mano sosteniendo su pene ya firme, y luego su mano izquierda acudió a su ayuda posicionándose en los testículos y masajeándolos – _Carajo, que suaves... A pesar de que no lo parecen-_ pensó al tocar los testículos de su ya amante.

Sasuke siguió con sus gruñidos uno más fuerte que el anterior.

-S-sigue así Sakura- Pidió entre jadeos.

Ella siguió con su labor por un rato, hasta que decidió por fin hacer lo que había pensado desde el principio. Se bajo un poco de su cuerpo hasta que su cara estaba frente a frente con ese miembro erguido.

-Hazlo- Volvió a pedir el Uchiha entre jadeos. –Hazlo Sakura- Y cerró los ojos. No tardo mucho en sentir que a la punta de su miembro lo estaba acariciando una lengua húmeda de arriba hacia abajo, luego siguió lamiendo su grosor, beso sus testículos pícaramente y acto seguido Sakura se adentro su pene en su boca.

-Dios Sakura… ahhh… me vas a volver loco- Expreso jadeante -N-no pares.-

Ella comenzó a embestir su miembro con su boca de manera repetitiva y placentera. Sasuke contuvo las ganas de tomar su cabello e impulsarla a llegar más hondo, eso la podría hacer sentir incómoda.

-¿Te gusta Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto ella sonriente.

-Hmp. No te detengas- Expreso aún jadeante.

-Está bien- Y dicho esto siguió con su práctica oral en el hombre que amaba.

Volvió a besar la punta de su miembro y después lo mordió levemente, escuchando un suspiro por parte de Sasuke. Luego volvió a adentrárselo en su boca con movimientos rápidos acompañados por una lengua juguetona y una mano que no cesaba de acariciar la erección hasta que logro su cometido, Sasuke se derramo en su boca, ella se trago lo que el Uchiha expulso y luego se levanto de él con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo había hecho terminar, nuevamente.

-Acércate- Pidió el Uchiha.

Ella se acerco y se sorprendió al notar que su mejilla estaba siendo acariciada por la mano de Sasuke, eliminando todo rastro de su recién expulsada esencia. La tomo por la nuca suavemente y la acerco a sus labios, besándolos lentamente disfrutando de su sabor en la boca de ella. Terminaron el beso y ella no pudo evitar confesarle nuevamente sus sentimientos –Te amo- Dijo mirándolo tiernamente.

Fin del FlashBack:

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Escucho la voz de su molestia personal. –Buenos días- Dijo sonriente a la vez que se levantaba y la sabana caía dejando a la vista de su amado su pecho y su cuerpo desnudo, se percato del cabello desaliñado de Sasuke y lo comenzó a peinar.

-Sakura ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto sonrojado, intentando no mirar el cuerpo de Sakura.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun solo te peinaba un poco- Dijo retirando sus manos de la cabellera oscura.

Él no dejo que retirara sus manos del todo, le agarro por una de las muñecas y la mantuvo suspendida en el aire. Ella lo miraba sorprendida y expectante.

Sasuke dirigió una de las pequeña manos de ella hasta su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos disfrutando del contacto.

-Sasuke-kun- Pronuncio ella mirándolo conmovida por la escena de su mano sobre el rostro de su amado.

-Sakura…- suspiro –Lo que hicimos no estuvo bien- La pelirosa sintió sus ojos empañarse, él la estaba rechazando, nuevamente y despúes de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, ella retenia sus ganas de llorar cuando él prosiguio -Pero no puedo dejarte ir después de lo que pasó…- susurro –Quiero que seas mía y no es una pregunta- Expreso mirándola intensamente.

Ella solo se abalanzó a abrazarlo con una sonrisa que nadie podría borrar en años. Luego le planto un enorme beso en los labios, beso que le encanto porque él le correspondió de igual manera. Se separaron y él pregunto -¿Eso es un sí?-

Ella sonrió nuevamente –Pensé que no era una pregunta-

-Y no lo es- Dijo volteando su rostro nuevamente sonrojado.

Ella lo volvió a abrazar efusivamente –Claro que sí- Dijo dándole otro beso.

 _-Despúes de todo… Gracias Naruto-_ Pensó Sasuke sonriendo internamente.

 **¿Y qué les pareció? Primera vez que escribo lemon así que quisiera saber su opinión. :D:3**


End file.
